Quadruplexes can form in certain purine-rich strands of nucleic acids. In duplex nucleic acids, certain purine rich strands are capable of engaging in a slow equilibrium between a typical duplex helix structure and in unwound and non-B-form regions. These unwound and non-B forms can be referred to as “paranemic structures.” Some forms are associated with sensitivity to S1 nuclease digestion, which can be referred to as “nuclease hypersensitivity elements” or “NHEs.” A quadruplex is one type of paranemic structure and certain NHEs can adopt a quadruplex structure. Considerable circumstantial evidence suggests that quadruplex structures can exist in vivo in specific regions of the genome, including the telomeric ends of chromosomes and oncogene regulatory regions. (Han, et al., Trends Pharm. Sci. (2000) 21:136–142). Thus, quadruplex forming regions of DNA may be used as molecular targets for anticancer agents.